How Could You Not Know?
by seeingisbelieveing
Summary: What sends Embry s imprint running? What happens the night she returns? Will Sam agree with Emrby? Will Sam be happy with the new member of that pack? Paul and Jared certainly do. Will Emrby s imprint survive the days follwoing the first?
1. Tatle Tail

Chapter One 

(The pack in wolf form, hunting around for the smell Collin smelled earlier on patrol.) 

***Jacobs POV*** 

"I swear it was around here..." Collin tried to convince us. 

"Yeah so anyway, I've been around Alice lately trying to finish that project. She mentioned that there's going to be another member joining." I told the rest. 

Embry` s ears perked up. "I thought everybody changed already..." 

I shook my head "Guess not...OH! Even better! Its a girl!" I said sarcastically. 

Leah tackled me and rushed her thoughts at me "WHO IS IT!" 

I smiled and let my tongue hang out not answering her. 

She bit my throat and slowly tightened. 

"Fine fine fine...she said she didn't know." I smiled even wider when she sighed and got off. 

"What time is it?" Embry asked. 

"Shit, time for school..." Collin said nudging me and Embry. 

Embry ran and phased, pulling on his shorts and running towards his house.  
>Collin had his clothes ready.<p>

When we finally got to school we had more than enough time to spare to get to class. 

Ashley, enough said. Her hair, worn halfway down her back brown had a tinge of auburn. Pretty, with a good figure. You can say she has some nice breast. I won't even mention her ass that she held in her tight jeans, flat and to my liking. 

She was off limits because she was Alice Cullen's step daughter, also Embry's mate. He imprinted with her, so guys code goes, his territory. She jumped of the motorcycle straddling her best 'friend' Root. He was an okay guy, a vampire, and would kill you if you got to close to the wrong side. With a few piercings on his face he smiled and watched her walk over to us. 

Embry hugged Ashley as she smiles at him. I scoffed causing Embry to hear me. He turned around to glare. She knew about us but she still was afraid to be around the violence of the pack.

Embry was at least 2 heads taller than her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek as they walked off to class. 

"She knows way too much, getting too close and everything. I wish you would get to know her then just fantasizing about her freaking boobs." As Collin stalks away with the couple, grumbling something about straight guys and their fascination with women's breast.

Collin was gay and also Ashley's cousins in some way, shape, or form. He never tells us anything about Ashley's past. He always says to 'leave it in the past.' 

I smiled at Root sarcastically and he smiled, showing a hint of his fangs. A reminder that if I was to hurt Ashley, something was going to happen. Ashley and Root are truly and innocently close, almost like my relationship with the pack, but lovingly. They rarely fought with each other.

As I entered my first class, I saw the only seat open, next to Ashley. I smiled at how perfect the timing was. 

As I sat next to her, she moved over and changed her position to that she wasn't looking at me but instead at the piece of paper in her notebook in which she was drawing on. Ashley drew a lot, and pretty good at it. She couldn't conquer it, but if she pushed herself she could. She drew a girl this time, pretty normal. 

She pulled her hair behind on of her ears, which was full of metal, a complete turn off. I turned to the front of the room and tried not to look over at her. The sleeve of her shirt crawled up and revealed a bruise. 

"Hey what's this?" I ask, lightly touching the bruise. 

She pulled her sleeve down and said "Nothing, don't talk to me." 

I chuckled "and why's that, sunshine?" 

She frowned and I said "I'm guessing Embry doesn't know about it?" 

She sucked in a breath "If you tell him, I'll say that you did it." 

I decided to leave it at that, realizing class has started. After class she left throwing out the picture without looking back. 

She was walked faster, not in the least noticing me trailing behind her. She was on her cell phone, speaking in another language. It sounded almost German. "Blatt, Aaron! ihnen sagen zu lassen! Ihr werde alles ruinieren!" 

I smiled, finally getting some dirt on her. She pushed open the door exit and started to run towards the woods. Collin clamped his hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

He had a concerned look on his face. "What's the matter?" 

I shook my head "I thought I saw something…"


	2. Shattered Two Pieces

Chapter Two- Shattered To Pieces

***EMBRY'S POV*** 

The rest of the day was boring. Ashley left school early saying she didn't feel well. I would have gone with her but she told me to stay, so I did. As lunch period came, I sat waiting for the guys to come over. I threw my food away from lack of hunger. When the guys were late, I went to look for them. 

I followed their scent in the hall and out the door. I ran to the opening of the forest and shifted. 

"Where the hell are you guys?" 

"Shit... um nothing, we thought we saw something." 

I felt it Jake nod. "Fine, but 7th period is about to start. " 

I phased back and changed into my clothes. I ran back to school with Collin following behind me.

~.~.~.~.~.~ 

After school I ran patrol and went to see if Ashley was okay. 

"Yeah I'm fine..."She paused as her phone vibrated from across the room.  
>I got up and said "I'll see who it is." She stuttered and before she could say anything I already had the phone in my hand.<p>

She had a text message by some kid named Aaron.

_I miss you though. You should really stop by sometime._ The text message read._  
><em> 

My eyes widened and I looked at Ashley. She got up and walked over but before she could reach me she fell to her knees, held her stomach, and wept. 

I dropped her phone and reached for her. I picked her up, and helped her back to her bed. She continued crying, holding her stomach. None of the Cullens were home at the moment. All of the Cullens hunting, while Alice was with Bella. 

"What's the matter!" I asked.

I didn't know what to do with my hands as she cried. She held her waist with one arm, sweating, and reached for a pill on her dresser with the other. She swallowed it without any water. Minutes passed and then she suddenly calmed. 

"I'm sorry." She gasped and sat up. 

I was stunned.

"...what just happened?" 

She stuttered "I- I- It's my time of month. I get horrible cramps." She blushed. 

I nodded. "You were..." 

"Embry, I said I was fine." 

I nodded and sat there quietly. After a few minutes I went over to her phone and started reading through the messages. 

I growled reading a text message from the same kid as before. 

"Who's Aaron?" 

She whimpered and said "Nobody important." 

I turned toward her and shoved the phone in her face, making her read the message.

_Be careful. I Love you.  
><em> 

She looked up at me and almost laughed. "You think I'm cheating on you?" 

After I didn't answer, she tried to take the phone from me. I held it up in the air where she couldn't reach it. 

"Who is he?" I growled again. 

She stepped back. "You really want to know?" 

I nodded. 

"He's my ex. He called me today and we talked. So what?" 

"Talked about what?" 

"Embry Call! That is none of your business!"

"You're my girlfriend, whatever is your business, is my business." He remarked. 

"It's not like he's going to kill me!" She shrieked, pushing at my chest and going for the phone all at once.

Her shirt moved up her arm while trying to reach for the phone and I saw a bruise.

"What happened?" I asked.

She pulled her sleeve down and backed away. "I was rough housing with a friend."

"Let me see."

As I did, I turned her wrist to see the light scars from when she was younger, and saw the paunchier holes by her vein.

"This is more than rough housing. What friend?"

She didn't answer this. I started to list names.

"Root?"

She shook her head.

"Steph?"

Again she shook her head.

I nearly growled.

"Aaron?"

She whimpered and said "No".

I smelled the lie on her.

I threw the phone across the room with my hands shaking, as I clenched them into fist. 

"I knew it. The guys were right, they're always right." I grumbled. 

As she picked up her broken phone, she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "What were they right about? Come on Em. Tell me." 

I looked away.

"Don't look at me." i growled.

I would have given if I saw her crying, ignoring the fact that she _could _be cheating on me. 

"I hear them talk about me. I do. You hardly stop them. So you always believe it. That's why you haven't told them to cut it out." She said looking down, continuing to pick her phone up. Her tears dripped onto the rug. 

I punched the wall. Our first real fight, everybody said the first is the worst. I removed my fist from the hole in the now broken wall. 

Seth was walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Go away." I growled a real growl. I felt it rumble in my chest. 

"Where is he?" I looked at Ashley. 

She didn't answer, she just kept working. 

I walked up to her and grabbed both of her hands. She dropped all her pieces and looked at me with her tear stricken eyes. I felt myself shaking harder. 

Seth was still at the door. "Embry don't do anything stupid. Come on." 

I pushed her away and she whimpered staying down on the floor. 

"They said you're a slut. Now I believe them." 

Collin bust the door open and saw Ashley on the floor, crying. He punched my jaw dead on. 

My chest started to shake and I walked out, barely making it to the front door before shifting.  
>I ran until I couldn't breathe and that soon resulted in it being 11 pm that night. I thought about earlier and how I should have let Ashley explain. She could have cursed him off. She could have told him about me. They could have been best friends. <p>

I phased into my torn shorts and ran to the Cullen house. A girl with black curly hair answered the door, a blonde standing behind her. They looked familiar and I tried thinking of their names, but nothing came up. 

"Steph and this is Tor." She said, jerking her thumb at the blonde. 

"Uhm..Well hi...can I see-" The door was slammed in my face with a stern No. 

I left it at that. Fine, 2 can play at that game. She was lying. She was a slut, a whore, and whatever else the guys said she was. 


	3. Tell the BloodSuckers

School. 

I pulled on a pair of gray sweats and a thin black V-neck Ashley had bought me.  
>As I pulled up to the parking lot, I found Ashley sitting at a table with the two girls from last night. Collin was talking with the blonde's boyfriend. Stephanie was sitting on the left side of Ashley and Ethan, the man whore talking to her with an arm around her shoulders without a girl by his side. Ashley's back was to me. <p>

I glared and heard root pulling up on his bike, hissing.

"I heard." He said, not acknowledging me.

I noticed Ashley now watched him. I looked away. 

"Don't kill me because I didn't start it." I said, still straddling my bike. "She's the whore people say she is." 

Within seconds, I blinked and I was on the ground with my hand to my nose, with root standing over me.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." He said with a growl. 

He walked away and left me squished under my bike, with a healing, bloody nose.  
>As he walked up to Ashley, he straddled the bench so his back was to Steph. I picked up my bike so it was resting on the kick stand. I walked into school, not looking at anyone, while still holding my nose. <p>

I cleaned my face in the mirror of a boys bathroom. When I walked out, the bell rang and I huffed in frustration.

I ran off to my first period class and sat there, doing nothing for the whole period. 

I shared second period with Jacob and Ashley. As I walked into class I noticed the table that I shared with Ashley was now shared with Jacob. 

"Who the hell did you tell about what happened last night? It's going all around school..." Jacob hissed. I shrugged my shoulders. I'll find out later. 

Ashley walked in and saw that her seat was taken, instead she sat in the back of the room by herself. I caught Jacob smiling. She was upset, her makeup was off. It hurt me to see her hurt. Her pain was my pain, always. 

But I wanted an explanation and she wasn't giving me one. I turn back in my seat and I heard the teacher's voice.

"Yes Ms. Wise? Certainly you may go. Take the pass."

Ashley stormed past me, grabbing the pass from Mrs. Paulina. That's when I found out that Mrs. Paulina didn't like me all that much, when she glared right at me. 

I keened in on Ashley's footsteps in a rush as she ran into a small room, and wept, not far from the class room. It broke my heart. 

I got up, raising my hand. Mrs. Paulina didn't even look up as she nodded. 

I walked out of the classroom, finding and opening the janitors closet.

"I want to talk. Come on." I said holding out my hand for her to take.

When we got far enough into the forest, Ashley was quiet and watched my every step the whole way. 

I apologized to her. Story of my life. That's why I was laying on my couch, with Ashley under my arm, watching some cartoon she loved, how it should always be. 

I heard Sam howl and looked at the clock.

"I think I have to go." I said. You could hear the disappointment in my tone. 

She looked up at me, and gave me the lip I would do anything for. 

"I do. I can't miss out again. Sam would make me run patrol all night." That's when she nodded and let me go.

I came back to my room, finding things torn up with blood on the walls, along with Ashley's torn shirt and ripped necklace. 

Her scent followed out to the window and then it disappeared. 

I phased back and howled. My howl filled with grief and pain. 

Paul was the first to answer me.

"What's the matter?" 

I shoved my thoughts his way and he howled the pack back together. 

Sam growled. "Find her scent. Embry and Seth, go to the Cullens and tell them." 


End file.
